An Old Flame
by xmellyxox
Summary: A crossover fic between Scott&Bailey and DCI Banks, best two detective series ever;D it's not part of Aftermath (DCI Banks) but there isn't another category! when DCI Murray meets DCI Banks, an old spark is reunited! hope you enjoy xo please R&R xox


**This is a crossover between DCI Banks and Scott&Bailey…**

**Because I love both of these shows and thought it would be funny to try and combine them;D**

**The investigation is taken partly from "playing with fire", an existent episode of DCI Banks. **

**No copyright intended, I own no rights to either of these programmes! **

"Excuse me? Sir? You can't just walk in here!" Rachel exclaimed, trying to block the way of a man bigger and taller than her.

"I can and I will" the man got out a card and flipped open the pouch. "DCI Banks. I'm here to see DCI Murray."

Rachel stood silent for a while. _Shit. Trust me to go head to head with the male Gill. _She had a habit of doing that, when she still worked in CID, her first encounter with Gill, she had made a fool of herself by annoying the Boss…three years on, and it was no different.

"If you don't mind" the DCI prompted, making head movements towards Gill's office.

Rachel shuffled to the side, glowing bright red as she looked around the office at the several pairs of eyes staring back at her.

"Tut, tut Bailey, you really know how to rattle senior officers cages don't you?" Kevin gloated.

"Piss off Kevin" Rachel snapped, shuffling off to her desk, one eye still floating on whatever was happening inside Gill's office.

She jumped into her seat, before leaning over her desk to Janet. "He's awfully hot isn't he?" she whispered, causing Janet to raise her eyebrows.

"And he's about 50!" Janet whispered back.

"He's not that old!" Rachel shot back.

"He's old enough to be your father Rach!"

"Just my type" Rachel concluded, winking at her partner.

XxxXxxXxxX

"Knock, knock"

Gill looked up from her screen, to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Alan Banks! Well I never! Long-time no see!" Gill shrieked, standing up to shake hands with her old colleague.

Alan smiled and pulled the smaller woman into a hug. "Gill Murray. How are you my love?"

They held a stare for a while, before Gill could hear the muttering of her workforce from the other side of the door. She coughed, trying to regain control of the situation, before offering Alan a seat, shutting the door behind him and pulling down the blinds.

There were a couple of whistles, probably from Kevin, but Gill ignored them.

"So what brings you here?" Gill asked, sitting herself back down in her chair. "Getting fed up of your office in Leeds?" she joked.

Alan gave a nod. "Something like that…so how is everything? Dave, is he ok? Sammy must be approaching 18 now right?"

Gill froze.

"Are you ok Gill?" Alan asked, noticing how she had shifted positions.

"No I'm fine…Dave…he…he had an affair, ages ago, 10 years or so ago…I got rid of him" Gill said.

"Oh Gill I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call me?" Alan replied, touching her hand ever so slightly.

"Because I hadn't seen you in ages…I didn't feel it was right to burden you with it all, plus it wouldn't stand very good if I was to fall back on one of my teenage boyfriends, I-"

"Teenage boyfriend? Is that all it was Gill?" Alan asked; a flirtatious tone coming through.

"You know what I mean" Gill whispered.

Alan smirked. "So how about I take you out for a drink after work? We can have a proper catch up"

"Fine. Meet me at the grapes at 9."

"How about somewhere less local? Say, the lion, at half eight?" Alan responded.

"The grapes will be fine thank you. At quarter to" Gill shot back.

Alan smiled. He still looked at her the way he did 20 years ago. Maybe things would have been different, if he hadn't have been transferred to the other syndicate.

"What was the real reason you came Alan?" Gill asked, her tone becoming more serious.

"I need your help. Actually, I need you and your teams help. I'm staying at a hotel in town…we are quite far away, so there won't be much liaising between team members, but I am up here for a bit, I've left my Sergeant to run things in Leeds."

"Go on…?"

"We have three victims. All killed in the same way. A fire was started on a boat, knocking out one of the victims, then using an accelerant…lighting the fire, and watching from a distance. Only thing is, there was another boat next to the one set alight…which also caught fire, killing another victim, only this one was a girl. We aren't sure which person was the intended victim… I don't know, something doesn't add up."

"So you want us to help? And what happens if we have our own problems to be dealing with?" Gill asked, smirking as she picked up her glasses.

"Well I know you haven't. I checked with the chief before I arrived, any cases you get assigned will automatically be transferred to Julie's syndicate."

"I see. So what do you want us to do?" Gill asked.

"Well the plot thickens. There was another fire. Two nights after the first one…only this time it was at a house not too far from Leeds itself. He seemed to have some connection to the intended victim…I don't know, there's something not right…anyway, I'm not allowed to talk to the girl's father so-"

"You want us to instead? Why can't you talk to him?"

"The chief's restrained me"

Gill began to laugh. "But you're SIO, what did you do now?"

"I hit him"

Gill's eyes widened with disbelief. "You did what?! You hit a bereaving father?! Alan even for your standards that's a bit drastic-"

"What do you mean by my standards? Cheeky! No I hit him because he made a racist remark about one of my constables. I wasn't having that"

Gill nodded, still smiling. "I'll talk to my team now, care to join?"

"Why not" Alan replied.

"Let's go then"

Gill opened her office door quietly, to find her entire workforce scuttling around the office, trying to act natural. She looked over her shoulder and winked at Alan, who raised his eyebrows and began to smile.

Gill walked up behind the bent figure, ear pressed against the glass window. The figure turned its head further away from Gill, not noticing the boss standing behind.

Both Rachel and Janet shuffled awkwardly in their seats, avoiding eye contact with the boss.

"It's gone quiet now" Kevin said. "I wonder if they are doing something naughty"

Rachel began to squirm, trying to tell Kevin who was behind him.

Gill coughed loudly behind Kevin, but he didn't turn around.

Rachel began to snigger, but quickly got shushed by Kevin.

"Shhh! One of them coughed; ooh I wonder what they are doing" Kevin sniggered

"We were discussing the murders of three innocent people, if you must know. Now DCI Murray and I would like you all in the briefing room now. We have a big case to solve." DCI Banks spoke, scaring Kevin.

"Oh sorry Sir, I was just um…"

"I know what you were just doing, now get in that briefing room now" Alan responded.

"But I-"

"DC Lumb, I believe?"

"Yes"

"The next word out of your mouth had better be 'sorry' or we have a problem" Alan shot back, glaring at him. "And even if there was something between your boss and I, it's not got anything to do with you. Understand? Now get to work."

Gill and Alan walked into the briefing room ahead of the others.

Rachel leaned over to Janet again; "He is even hotter when he's angry" she whispered.

Janet tutted, and looked the other way.

XxxXxxXxxX

"You didn't have to talk to him like that." Gill said, staring out of the window.

"Sorry. I forgot it wasn't my team. I just…we have a kid like that on our team; he's bright, just needs knocking into shape a bit."

Gill sniffed, not looking away from the window.

Alan sighed, touching Gill's wrist. "Come here"

He pulled her into a hug. He could tell just how much Dave had hurt her. _Why didn't I stay in contact, even after moving syndicates? Why didn't I offer to meet up sooner? Why leave it 20 years after last speaking? _

"Ahem" Janet said quietly, hovering by the door. "Everything ok?"

Gill pulled away, wiping her nose. "Yeah sure. Is everyone ready? Send them in"

XxxXxxXxxX

5 hours, several cups of coffee and a lot of biscuits later, Gill dismissed her team. It was getting near to 9. Gill hadn't planned on Alan staying so long.

"We may as well go straight to the pub then hadn't we?" Alan whispered behind Gill's ear, as they watched the team pack away.

Gill just smiled.

20 years later and there was still a spark between them, something which was never between her and Dave.

XxxXxxXxxX

"So how has your life been?" Gill babbled

"Where shall I start? My ex-wife is pregnant with her new partner, after the divorce she took sole custody of the kids, so I only get to see them occasionally…"

"Oh, you have kids?"

"Yes two. A son and a daughter, around the same age as Sammy."

Several bottles of wine later; Alan walked, or rather stumbled, out to the taxi, with Gill on his arm.

They got back to Gill's house 15 minutes later, laughing and giggling like they were a couple of teenagers.

"Do you remember that once, in that awful club? You were wearing that hideous floral top. Thought you were cool-"

"I was cool thank you!" Alan interrupted, taking the bottle of wine off Gill before she split it everywhere. "You were the one with that awful shawl thing you used to wear everywhere, draped across your shoulders with practically every outfit you wore!"

"What about that time when you-"

"Oi that was not my fault!" Gill shrieked.

"I haven't finished what I was going to say! How do you know what story I was going to share?" Alan teased.

"I just do. That was a moment I really don't wish to relive!" Gill exclaimed.

"But how is it not your fault? You got in a fountain topless whilst dancing around to I'm a believer!" Alan began to laugh.

"That was your fault mister. You should have stopped me from having all those shots! Vodka and me do not mix" Gill said systematically.

Alan just smiled, nodding.

"You're not convinced are you?" Gill said

"Nope!" Alan replied gleefully.

XxxXxxXxxX

It was approaching midnight, and Alan and Gill were sitting on either sofa, sharing stories about their youth.

"Do you remember what I said to you, at my leaving doo?" Alan asked, his voice turning serious

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"You said…no matter where life took us, no matter how long it took us, we would find each other"

"What else?"

"You gave me that necklace. The one that-"

"Had your favourite picture of us" Alan finished Gill's sentence.

Gill smiled, before finishing the glass she had in her hand. She stood up, brushing off the non-existent crumbs from her suit.

"Right, well I'm off to bed. You can stay here tonight, I'll go sort out the spare bed"

"Gill-"

Alan stood up with her, slipping one hand around her waist.

Gill's heart began to beat fast as Alan's hands slid further around her body, pulling her closer to him.

"I still love you" he whispered.

Gill nodded, resting her own hand on his.

Alan used his free hand to guide her chin, making Gill look up and into his eyes.

He kissed her gently, before pulling away.

Gill's eyes began to fill with tears. Alan wasn't like the rest of them, and he certainly wasn't like Dave. She had made a wrong choice, all those years ago, but at least she had time to put it right now, and screw what anybody else thinks.

Gill smiled, looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you too" she said, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him…

**Please Review! :) xxx**


End file.
